Harry Potter and the World of Warcraft
by creeper1
Summary: *ABANDONED*Harry and the others are accidentilly sent to the world of Warcraft and must begin an epic adventure back home.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the World of Warcraft

Authors Note: Well this is an odd crossover, Warcraft and Harry Potter. This tells an interesting and epic tale. This tells an interesting plot, what if somehow Harry and his friends, along with Voldemort and several followers end up in another world just prior to the final battle. They are aided by a warrior and his magical brother as they try and stop Voldemort from not just taking Harry's world, but the entire World of Warcraft. Oh and it's set about two years after Hogwarts since their in their 20's.

Chapter 1: Beginnings and Endings

The small campfire roared into the night. The small group of friends gathered around it could only watch. They had done the worst part of their mission, they were gone forever now. The leader, a young man in glasses watched over his friends attempting to stave off sleep. To his right was his best friend, a red haired young man holding the hand of his female friend with bushy brown hair. Across from them was the very tired sister of the red haired boy. Her auburn hair matched the fire very well. Now this would seem like a pleasant camping trip for four youths, but it was really just them resting for the night till they went to Headquarters the next day. They were wizards on a mission, a mission of great importance. They had just finished the final leg of it by doing an impossible act, destroying a final piece of the soul of the darkest wizard alive. The leader had a personal grudge with him, mostly for murdering his parents almost 20 years ago and causing him nothing but pain and suffering. Harry Potter was going to finish this fight soon. And his friends would be with him when he did it.

Elsewhere in the dark fortress Azkaban, Lord Voldemort was in a furious rage. "How could you imbeciles have let him get away?" Voldemort snarled at his bumbling servants Crabbe and Goyle. They both bowed at his feet and trembled. Voldemort's fury was legendary as of late since the recent failures to capture his nemesis always ended up being bungled by incompetent servants. "You have failed me for the last time. AVADA KEDAVRA" He shouted. A green beam of light his Goyle and a second hit Crabbe, effectively killing them. Voldemort sat down on his throne as his minion Lucius stepped forward. "My Lord, the vampires have told me that Potter has also escaped from them in Berlin, that annoyance Krum helped them escape." He explained. Voldemort grew angrier by the second as more bad news came in. Ever since that boy left Hogwarts from his seventh year, he had been trying to kill the little brat. First was his attack at graduation where his snake, and Horcrux, Nagini was killed by a bizarre little girl named Lovegood from that insufferable newspaper. Then their were these two years where his Horcruxs were vanishing, no doubt by Potter's hand. The Berlin one was his final Horcrux from when he killed a man for a special spell book, one he claimed that summoned demons. Voldemort though it was a good idea till he actually did it. It was a massive beast; the text called it a Pit Lord. It took every binding spell he could think of before he could banish it to the Twisting Nether. Voldemort shuddered at that memory. Voldemort resigned in his throne. "Potter must be killed." He snarled.

Harry woke with a stir when the morning sun woke him. He saw his friends were doing the same. "All right guys, lets get to headquarters." He said simply. They all nodded and with a pop they had vanished. They had arrived at the old mansion on Grimmauld Lane just in time for them to smell breakfast. Ron immediately darted inside and was in the middle of his first portion by the time the others entered, "Hey Ron, save some for us." Ginny laughed. Ron smiled with food in his mouth. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes and grabbed a plate while Tonks cooked more food. "We heard from Victor last night after his resistance finished off those vampires. Said you guys were probably exhausted from that last battle." She mused. They all nodded in agreement while eating the wonderful food. "Has Dad reported anything from Azkaban?" Ginny asked. Tonks shook her head. Lately ever since Voldemort took Azkaban as his fortress nothing but bad things came from assaults. Namely because Voldemort's defenses were custom built. "He should be scared now. He must know that we destroyed his last Horcrux and is probably going to call all his forces back. Probably to prepare for another assault." Harry explained. Everyone seemed to accept that. Hermione though looked troubled. "That Horcrux though was terrible, it didn't look like it came of this world." She said gravely. Ron was the first to laugh. "Who cares Hermione, the damn thing is gone and good riddance." He said. Hermione accepted it and went on eating and waited for the rest of the Order to arrive.

Far across the Great Dark Beyond, another tale was being told, one of Alexander Farim a soldier of Theramore Island. He stood over the massive watch tower looking out at the sea. Their was a time when he was just the son of a simple farmer, his brother being sent to Dalaran to be trained as a wizard of the Kirin Tor. Then the Legion came. A massive army of demons from the Twisting Nether came and destroyed his village. He and his father escaped, but his mother died to a vile creature. They were joined by his little brother, Will, who was on assignment with a master mage at the time and they all escaped. Their father died on the voyage and the master mage gave Will a book then suddenly vanished into the night. Alex then took up a sword when a knight recruited all able men for the battle against the Burning Legion. He was not present at the battle of Mount Hyjal, the place where the Legions evil leader Archimonde fell, but he was actually with a detachment of Night Elves and Orcs sweeping up demons in lower Kalimdore. Ever since then he has been helping build the city that he now protects. He looks out to the Great Sea and wonders if his village is being run by that evil Scourge of the Lich King. Alex knew that his former prince, Arthas sold his soul to the evil Lich and now he had become him. Nothing was worse than knowing your future king would do such a thing. He continued his patrol for the next few hours till he was relived by another soldier. "The Captain says go home, spent time with your brother, heck go get a whore or something but he orders you to relax." His colleague told him. Alex laughed a little. "Don't worry my friend, I think I might put in for vacation next week. Lord knows I could use one." Alex said as he left.

Alex slowly walked to his local pub, The Demon's Head, and ordered himself regular ale. He wasn't in the mood for the famous orc drink that he had every night when he was off duty. "Ya know, I'm thinking I should just climb in here and stay" Alex said to his barkeep. "Then I can retire and be happy. But you're still needed on that wall." He said. Alex nodded and took another swallow. He paid the barkeep and left for his home in a slow manner. Alex liked walking home, especially when he passes by the palace of Jaina Proudmoore, the lady who evacuated everyone from their homes just prior to the Legion's invasion. Alex sometimes wondered how she knew in advanced, but the mages were always secretive. He entered his home and saw his brother had indeed came home early. He saw his brother reading a massive scroll while completely unaware of his older brother's return. "I say you need to have more awareness." He said, shocking the young mage out of his seat. Will glared at him but then smiled and embraced his brother. "You need to learn not to sneak up on mages who have a problem with sending thunderbolts at idiots such as you." He said. They both laughed and sat at a table in his dining room. "I hear that the day after you are needed in the Marshes. Mind if I tag along?" Alex asked Will. Will smirked a little as he poured the soup in the bowls. "My brother, you know I don't need you to watch out for me anymore, I have gone their many times anyway." William explained. Alex laughed. "Well I need to get out of the city and I'm tired of standing on a wall for seven hours." Alex said. Will laughed some more. "I will see about that my brother, if you promise you will stop sneaking up on me." He glared in a sarcastic way. Alex nodded with every intention of sneaking up on him at every turn. The brothers went to their rooms and retired for the night, ready to begin the next day.

Across the Great Beyond, at an outpost for the Order of the Phoenix, a small army viewed the dread prison of Azkaban. "We attack the day after tomorrow, when Voldemort's forces are shifting watches." Harry said. The group nodded and prepared for war.

Author's Note. Yeah I know, not very action packed. Well it will get their, I like to save my big bangs for later. Tell me what ya'll think.


	2. Enter Dustwallow Marsh

Harry Potter and the World of Warcraft

Chapter 2: Enter, Dustwallow Marsh

Alex and William set out to the Marshes after buying essential supplies for the trip. The pair were headed out to mostly find a special breed of plant used to make potions and a fine pipe weed that was very popular in Theramore. Alex wore a traditional chain mail and plate armor suit with a sword and shield, things he carried anytime he left the mighty city. His brother wore purple robes and held a staff that he used as a fighting stick. Alex trained William in some basic hand to hand combat, but William preferred using his magic. William never grew a beard or grew his hair out like his brother did, preferring to look like a normal human rather than an over sized dwarf like his brother. If the pair were next to each other no one would know they were related until they started talking to one another. Alex put the supplies on his mount and they ventured out into the Marshes ever watchful of the massive spiders that roamed the area. "William, remember to be on the lookout, your eyes are trained for the dark and my sword cannot hit what it cannot see." Alex reminded his brother. He nodded and they rode deep in the dark marshes.

Azkaban was in chaos, the forces of Lord Voldemort were caught off guard by a surprise attack by the Order of the Phoenix. Nobody expected them to use Muggle transports to ram the island. "Fire away, take them all down." Lupin yelled while firing a stunner at a Death Eater. Harry punched another Death Eater and stunned a further one. He had only one enemy on his mind, Voldemort. He ran into the fortress while his friends followed closely. He was going to end this war once and for all. They entered into the massive fortress prison and found Lord Voldemort standing on scaffolding. "Welcome Potter to my fortress." Voldemort cackled. Harry readied his wand at the Dark Lord and sent a green beam of light at him, Voldemort disaperated away to another part of the fortress. "Damn, it's never this easy." Ron said and they ran forward into the fortress.

Voldemort and an entourage of Death Eaters sat in the lower chamber and waited for Potter and his friends to arrive. "All right my loyal warriors, the brat and his friends will arrive here soon. If we destroy him here the Order will be broken and victory will be ours. Prepare to wipe him off the map!" The dark lord snarled. The Death Eaters moved into position around their master and prepared for Harry Potter to arrive.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny reached the deepest area of the fortress and waited outside. "Harry, I got a bad feeling about this." Ron said. Harry understood why. "Yeah, I don't think it would be this easy." Harry said as they neared the door. They opened it and found Voldemort on his throne surrounded by 40 Death Eaters. "Well Potter, I feel it should be fair, you bring your friends and I will bring my own." Voldemort laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at his nemesis. "Your finished Voldemort, your reign of terror ends here." Harry said. Voldemort and his followers laughed heavily. "Such heroic banter, you think you can stop me? I shall break you and your blood traitor friends." Voldemort snarled. "You're nothing but a pathetic man in a snake's body." Hermione yelled, hoping to rouse Voldemort's anger. It worked. "Silence you mudblood bitch. How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name?" MacNair snarled pointing his wand. A green jet of light was fired, but it disappeared just as it was about to hit Hermione. Everyone was suddenly stunned as they saw what just happened. A glowing light came from here cloak pocket and she pulled out what was once Voldemort's soul. The Dark Lord's eyes widened as he saw the glowing device. He knew what it was. A device from many years past. A white light surrounded them, and they were no longer in this world.

Alex and William saw a bright flash off a corner of his eye as they saw figures in the marsh. "William, what do you see?" Alex asked. William could only see several figures in black, but he was getting a horrible magical presence from the one in the middle. Alex also got a bad feeling from the group. The feeling was magnified when several explosions came from the area. The pair dismounted and ran towards them. Alex drew his sword and William pulled his staff from his back and just as they arrived, they saw the most terrifying man they had ever seen. A snake like man with terrible red eyes and skin pale as death, spider-like fingers gripping what looked like a wand of sorts and a terrible face of pure anger. "Don't let them interfere, kill them." The man screamed to his robed followers. Three of them turned around and fired several green jets of light at them but William set up a shield around them and blocked the curses. William saw out of a corner of his eye several young people running around them with similar wands drawn. Alex noticed as well and he ran towards the snake man. Alex tackled him and tried to run his blade through, but before he could hit his mark, a massive magical blast sent him flying off and into his brother. Soon the young people had joined around them. "A brief reprieve of your death, but you cannot stop me from finally finishing you." The snake man said and the massive group vanished. William looked to the children and was surprised how bizarre they dressed. Alex though looked far ahead and saw the dark figures escape through the marsh.

Harry never knew anything like what he saw. One man managed to deflect the killing curse with a simple magical shield and it didn't break under the pressure. Harry kept his wand pointed at both and hoped it wouldn't come to a fight. What looked like the older one, who was foolish enough to try and fight Voldemort in personal combat, got up and looked towards Harry and the others. The younger one, who was wearing something like traditional wizard robes, but holding a massive staff instead of a wand. The older one in the armor walked towards Harry and then looked towards Ginny, who twisted her ankle running from the explosion. "Are you all right? Is anyone hurt?" He asked gently. Harry still kept the wand up, he slowly noticed Ron and Hermione were doing the same. "How do we know you're not going to hurt us?" Hermione said. The knight put his sword down and motioned for his friend to drop his staff. "We mean you no harm, my name is Alexander Farim, a soldier of Theramore Island, and this is my brother, William. He is a mage for the city. We wish to help you, but please lower your wands." He said. Harry looked into the man's eyes and saw no threat and along with his friends, he lowered the wands. Alexander moved towards Ginny and inspected her ankle. He smiled a little and carefully picked her up. "I have medical supplies at our horses, let's go." He said in a commanding voice.

Alex carried the smaller girl to his horse and lowered her to the ground. William came up to them and put the weapons on the horse as Alex wrapped the girl's ankle. "I confess I do not know your names, or that of your enemy." William said. The young bespectacled boy spoke up. "My name is Harry Potter, the girl is Ginny Weasley, this is her brother Ron and this is our friend Hermione Granger." He explained going around to the redheads and bushy haired girl. Alex finished the thrice and helped Ginny on to the horse. "We will take you to Theramore, we must move quickly because your friends out their aren't the only dangers here. The black dragon queen is said to reside here." William said helping Hermione onto the horse and they quickly moved out of the marshes towards a ship in wait. They quickly boarded it and headed out towards Theramore.

Hermione stood next to Alex on the ship and the two began speaking. "Your clothes draw attention, what world do you come from?" Alex asked. Hermione smiled and explained. "Our world is a much more advanced world. We no longer use horses but these metal chariots" She explained to him, using simple terms for him. "You use magic it seems, how does that work out for you?" Alex pondered. She smiled faintly and began again. "In our world, some people think magic is evil. My friend Harry over their was locked in a cupboard under stairs for ten years before he went to school. We keep the magical world secret from anyone who doesn't use magic." She explained. Alex looked horrified, magic in this world was both embraced and widely used. But it did need control. "We try to train responsibility with magic, mostly because it was because of magic we live in Theramore. A sorcerer named Medivh opened a portal to another world, called Drenor. It unleashed the Horde. Our lands suffered in the war, and it all led to the coming of the Burning Legion." Alex said and told the story of the war first between the Orcs and Humans, then how the new Warchief liberated the orcs from the demon curse and then finally the alliance they had to stop a demonic invasion from the Burning Legion. Now the Horde and the Humans live in relative peace. "Sometimes I go to Orgrimmar but mostly I stand on a wall. I have been trying to make Lieutenant but since I am not of noble birth I cannot even dream of being an officer. But I remain hopeful." He said just as Theramore came into view. Harry gazed out and saw a massive and bustling port. William grinned as they moved into the port and walked into the massive city. "Theramore is mostly occupied by refugees from Lorderon, but on occasion we get orcs, trolls, and even some night elves." William explained. They quickly moved around the city and made it towards the brother's small home near the palace. "We will take you to Lady Jaina tomorrow, she is our leader, right now she isn't seeing commoners and it has been a long day. Alex will take you, I have several meetings tomorrow." William explained. Alex came out with several blankets and gave them to Harry and the others. "Thank you, I am very grateful for this." Harry said. William just shrugged and went into the kitchen and began cooking. Alex noticed the scar on Harry's forehead and quickly inquired. "Well, it was given to me by that man you met in the marsh. His name is Lord Voldemort and he is the most powerful dark wizard of our world." Harry said. Alex didn't dispute he was powerful, he sensed demon magic in that man, magic from the war. "I do hope we never encounter him again, I never felt such evil in a man." Alex said. They all nodded in unison

In a cave not far from Theramore, Lord Voldemort and his men quickly made a fire. MacNair saw his master pace back and forth in frustration. "That filthy mudblood, how dare she use that item. Now we are trapped here." He snarled. "My Lord, if I may inquire, what was that item?" Lucius asked his master. Voldemort in his frustration sent his Cruciatus curse at his minion before answering. "That item was something from Rowena Ravenclaw. It has the ability to send people back and forth through time and through many worlds. Its unstable in the hands of the unknowing, but to me it could send me to the far reaches of the world. But time travel is very unstable. I could not use it to change my history or the boys. We need that item in order to return to our world." Voldemort explained angrily. The other minions stirred together. "Our new plan is we must find out where we are so tomorrow I want you all to go find a village but no torturing mudbloods or muggles. I want no attention to us period." Voldemort said. He moved to the mouth of the cave and snarled. This was getting complicated.

AN: Hey, hope all like this chapter, next one has more action I promise. Please Read and review it.


	3. Transition

Harry Potter and the World of Warcraft

Chapter 3: Transition

The next morning was uneasy for Harry and the others, mostly because they believed it was all a bizarre dream, that was until they saw William in the kitchen making breakfast. "You guys better like eggs, this old man in the market gave me tons and we gotta go through them quick." He said when he noticed they were all awake. Ron went into the kitchen and helped set up the table. Ron and Ginny hadn't said much since their arrival and Harry took notice. "Hey mate, we'll get through this. I am sure this Lady Jaina will figure something out." Harry said to Ron. "I hope so, I think mum and dad are worried about us. I mean they are probably wondering why neither of us came out." Ron said. Harry nodded knowing that they have been gone nearly a day. Ginny though looked more angry than worried. "I still can't believe he is still out their. We need to hunt him down, not waste time eating eggs." She huffed. Ron moved towards her but she shrugged him off and went to the washroom. "She'll be all right, it takes a while to transition to a new home. It was hard for Alex as well." William explained. Alex had become a severe drunk after the war mostly because he had to deal with many deaths, including a child he had tried to save during the exodus from Lorderon. William knew he drank casually again, but sometimes he got drunk after he would be denied promotions. And today will be especially hard if the nobles decide to cut in line today at the grievance meetings.

Alex hated promotion meetings, mostly because he was always denied the lieutenant position even though he scored higher on the test than anyone else and he was an exceptional leader. Sadly Alex had the problem of being the son of a poor farmer, not a rich land owner. He saw the other candidates and saw this weak little man who hid in caves the second he heard they were recruiting for the army. Another man he saw bought his way out of the militia and enjoyed luxury in the fledgling Theramore Island. Alex was always bitter when he saw him practically buy his way through the tests. The chairman of the board came out and called him into the room and he stood before several military commanders. He knew they were all going to deny them but he was going to make sure they didn't have a good reason to. "Staff Sergeant Farim, you are here again for the examination for Officer Candidacy. It is good that you are persistent in your endeavors to further your military career." One of the generals commented. Alex suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the comment. "Lets get this over with shall we? This council finds no leadership quality that justifies promotion, you are to remain at your current rank and station." The general said with a sneer on his leadership qualities. Alex nearly fumed as he left the office. He slammed the door and went back to his patrol on the western wall.

William and the others didn't fare well either. The nobles decided their grievances were far more important that commoners, especially the ones who have trouble with the rouge trolls attacking wayward trade merchants. William saw the annoying chamberlain stand at the door allowing the rich nobles to enter while having soldiers hold back commoners who need to speak with Lady Jaina. William walked to the front and the snooty chamberlain looked him over with a disgusted look. "The Lady cannot be disturbed by the problems of Commoners, please be on your way." He sneered at William. William looked him over and nearly decided to polymorph him into a goat, but the menacing soldiers made sure he walked away before trouble ensued. He walked towards Harry and the others and motioned for them to leave with him. "Alex will be in a right fit when he gets home." William said to Harry. And they walked off to the house.

Jaina Proudmoore was a little angry. It wasn't because she had to sit in on these meetings, it was the fact she saw more nobles that commoners these days. And they all had issues with where they lived. Jaina really wanted to kick them all out of the city, mostly because they complain about the commoners. And since the nobles have been keeping her swamped with these pathetic grievances, she has not been able to investigate the massive magical presence she felt yesterday. But her chamberlain was insistent that it was nothing, but then again she was a mage and he was an idiot. "My lady, those commoners near my home have been trespassing on my property yet again. I cannot deal with them always on my property." One of the noble women said. Jaina rolled her eyes. The commoners she referred to were just a few poor children who cannot get work and were homeless due to their parents dying in the war. She wished Aegwynn wasn't off meeting with the Night Elves, just so she can tell these idiot nobles off. Jaina rose from her throne and all talk stopped. "I am sorry, but I grow tired and I have a small problem I need to work on, please take your grievances to the assistant chamberlain." She said as she left. She went to the top of her tower and collapsed on the bed, her blonde hair flowing on the bed as she tried to ignore her headache from today's grievances. She took off her cloak and got into a comfortable dressing gown. She silently wished that Arthas had not left for Northrend and stayed with her. Now he was the most evil man in the world, the Lich King. But that was in the past, and she needed to look after her people. Sadly she felt they resent her because she didn't have the courage to stand up to the nobles. She looked down and saw her city and more tears came. Jaina decided to work on a scroll then prepare for dinner.

Alex stood on the Western Wall and surveyed the massive ship heading for the docks. He knew to expect that the Horde was trading with us but he never expected a direct delivery. His comrades all stood with him and watched. "Well this is kinda interesting, an orcish warship bringing goods." His partner laughed. Then they saw the explosion. As if from nowhere a pirate ship suddenly speeded over and blasted the ship again with massive cannons. Alex saw that it was the Kul Tiras pirates at it again. But this time they were bold enough to attack in front of the guard. "Come on guys that ship is in danger, let's go help out." Alex ordered and they quickly ran down to the boat yard. More cannon fire came and kept striking the orc ship, which seemed to not have any defenses attached to it. Alex got to the row boats and he and the crew began paddling towards the Pirate ship, hoping to board. "Let's move faster, that orc ship doesn't look like it can take much more of those heavy cannons." Alex urged. And he was right, the old warship was taking on water. The pirate ship got closer to the orc ship and the Kul Tiras pirates boarded. "Lets board the orc ship, we can aid in the defense." Alex urged. The row boats quickly turned and managed to make it to the rope nets on the orc ship. Alex and the members of the boat quickly climbed the boat and found that the orcs were having a massive melee with the pirates. Axes and swords swung in the air with heavy clangs. Alex unsheathed his sword and ordered to charge the pirates. The humans came and began defending the orcs by hacking the pirate forces to pieces. Alex found himself against a crazy axe-wielding marine aiming for the legs. He swung it hard at Alex but he blocked with his sword and delivered a punch to the marine. He fell back but he quickly lunged back and attempted to deliver a head crushing axe swing. Alex moved faster and ran the marine through with his sword and threw him over the ships' railing. He then went towards another pirate and sliced his back while an orc ran him through with a cutlass. The orc roared in victory and continued the battle. The battle lasted a few more minutes with the pirates retreating back to their ship and attempting to sail away. Alex ran with a torch and threw it into their gunpowder storage. The pirates had no clue of this and as they ran away, the ship exploded in the distance. Alex laughed as the remains of the ship sank into the bottom. The orcs roared in victory while their captain came towards Alex. "I thank you human warrior. When I saw you scramble away I thought you were going to run and hide." He said. Alex knew why he would think this, three months ago an orc ship was sunk close to the southern wall and no one went to help the orcs. One of the Theramore naval ships came and began towing the vessel to the harbor, where the chamberlain and the high admiral awaited. The chamberlain looked absolutely furious, while the admiral had no expression. The soldiers helped the orcs unload the supplies, which was essential food for the commoners. The high admiral spoke at length with the orc captain and when they were done, the admiral came forward. "The orcs thank you very much Sergeant. The Kul Tiras pirates have been a severe problem as of late. I think now that one of their ships has been sunk the Horde can stop worrying about them for a while." The admiral said. Alex nodded, glad that he could be of some help. The Orc Captain came up to Alex and handed him a crate of food. "I cannot accept this, it's for the people and they need it more." Alex said. The Captain smiled and handed the crate to another warrior and he went back to surveying his ship. Alex was relived for the day and he went home. He was a little beat from the battle, but at least he did some good.

Back at the house, Harry wondered what they were doing next. He knew they needed work but what could he do. Their answer came when Alex returned. "We could enlist you, hell its just a two week course in swordsmanship. Your other training comes from experience." Alex said. Harry pondered this for a short while. "All right, I'll do it. I'll go sign up tomorrow." Harry said. Ginny came from behind him, "I'll enlist as well. What you think a girl can't fight?" She said with a smile. Harry laughed and Alex kept a small grin. "Lady Jaina actually changed the rule so females can enlist into the fighting brigades. Yeah sure we'll allow it." Alex said. William came out of his room with an astonished look. "I will take Hermione under as my apprentice, she kinda learned the scrolls faster than I would ever." He said. Harry laughed at his friend's intelligence. Ron though was the odd man out. "Well, I did look into those Paladins, they seemed rather cool." Ron said. Alex nodded, he knew a friend in the paladin guard who he knew would gladly help Ron enter that service. Of course Ron didn't know that paladins were just an over glorified version of the Theramore guard. Hermione came in laughing at the thought of using more advanced spells. "Maybe we can learn more things before we leave for home?" She said to Harry. Harry nodded, but he wasn't here to learn. He still had a personal score to settle with Voldemort.

Back in the cave, Voldemort had just carved a throne from the massive rock and waited for his minions to return with information from this new world. One by one they filed in, each with food or with bountiful information. "Lucius and MacNair, you both seem to have valuable information for me. Tell me." Voldemort said quietly. "My lord, I came across a band of these savage beasts that were attacking a supply caravan. When the creatures left with their goods I went to see the survivors, one was alive. He told me they were trolls that were unlike our own, in fact they were much smaller. He died later but I went and found their cave. I think they could be useful my lord." MacNair said bowing. Voldemort peaked in interest at getting aid from the indigenous creatures in this land. Lucius spoke up next. "My lord, I have also found a band of rouges, pirates that were driven away from Theramore Island during a battle. Their ship was destroyed but I followed several survivors to their stronghold. I think we can also enlist them as well." Lucius said also bowing. Voldemort seemed pleased at the information. "My Death Eaters, tomorrow we prepare to raise a new army, our purpose, to take this world and our old world. And Harry Potter will be powerless to stop us from leveling this world to the ground." Voldemort shouted to his followers. They all cheered and then they feasted. Voldemort sat quietly on his throne eating what he could grab, planning his next move. "Soon Potter you will die and our little war will be over." Voldemort said quietly.

Authors Note: Like it? Hate it? Tell me in review.


	4. Training

Harry Potter and the World of Warcraft

Chapter 4: Training

"Get back on your feet" Alex commanded as Harry for the twentieth time that day fell to the ground after a ruthless training regiment from Alex. Harry knew Ginny was probably not faring better either but he wouldn't know since he was stuck with one on one training with Alex. "Harry, you need to feel the sword in your hand. Now come at me again." He ordered raising the wooden sword. Harry quickly got up and using the instruction he got last week in basics, he ran towards Alex. Harry swung hard towards Alex but it was blocked by a carefree blade. He then tried running him through but Alex tripped him and smacked him in the head with the wooden sword. Harry fell again on his face and Alex stood over him. "We lose lots of good men to tactics like that. Never lose your temper or you lose your head." Alex said not even amused. Harry got up and got in a stance and prepared for yet another round.

Ron was faring a little better than his friends. Aside from his sword training, which he takes part in a lot, he also had training in healing and purifying dead lands. Paladins use an assortment of weapons, namely the hammer, but Ron decided that the Axe was a much better choice for the time being. His instructor was one of the few paladins in the service with all the others either in Lorderon or dead. "Good Ronald, you must keep focused on the magic, always remember that healing the lands is important." The old paladin said. Ron kept his concentration and never said a word.

Ginny did not fare better than Harry in training, mostly because her female trainer expected the best from her, to be better than the men. She could barely keep up with the fierce warrior and her sword attacks. "Ginny you need to move faster, men are incompetent, but at your speed they will cut you in half." She barked. Ginny knew better to answer back and tried to move faster but it was tiring, this woman was mad. Alex told her earlier that she suffered in the war. The ship she was on to Kalimdore had two females, her and her teenage daughter. The girl died on the way but she survived. She was bitter because the men who did this were all noble servants or good crooks at hiding. The woman pushed Ginny harder and Ginny in turn tried to push back.

Hermione studied diligently in the mage tower, learning everything from her mentor. Sadly since William wasn't that high enough in the mages to have her learn more. William came up a few minutes later with warm meat and mashed potatoes. "You need to eat, their were great mages who wasted away without food. My mentor told me that since mages are egotistical, they think they can go without food, and then they die of starvation." William explained. Hermione was more than grateful. "Thank you William, I have been starved for a while." She said gorging the meat of the boar. William laughed and looked over her scrolls and was impressed. "You're learning battle magic, good." He said. She nodded and replied, "Voldemort killed many people, and I want to help stop him. Harry though wants to do it personally and for good reason." She said. William nodded, remembering the tales that Hermione told him about how their world was still scared of his name. They both ate in relative silence. "William, why is your brother bitter all the time?" She asked. William knew such a question would turn up eventually. "Once, he was always happy. Before all the wars, he was a farmer wanting nothing more than to raise a family as well as crops. He was even engaged to a girl in Strathholme. Then our Prince came and burned the city to the ground, killing everyone. He didn't find out until after he was on the boat. When he was on the boat, a Strathholme survivor told him of the carnage. Alex was never the same, especially when dad died." William said. Hermione could hear the bitterness in his voice. She felt a little saddened about hearing about Alex's bitterness towards things. "But enough talk over sad matters, let's finish eating." He said. She agreed and they ate again in silence.

Hermione decided much later to leave for home while William finished up some paperwork. She walked along the street slowly, wanting to catch her surroundings. She saw how uneven everything was, with the nobles fine houses, to the commoners shabby shacks. She was caught up in so much that she didn't notice she was being followed. They sprung up on her and clasped her mouth tightly. She struggled hard as several men dragged her in an alley. One held a dagger to her throat. "Well look at this pretty young thing, coming around forgetting the toll." One of them said, with carnal lust in his eyes. They did not notice that Hermione still had her wand and she reached for it in her robe pocket. The men were about to cut off her robe when a voice startled them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice from the alley boomed. Hermione and the thugs looked and saw Ron at the end of the alley holding a massive battle axe. "It's unwise to try that, especially with a talented mage like that." He said. All the men laughed and two went towards Ron. "Low level Paladins won't be missed too much I don't think." One of them said. Hermione made her move and stunned the thug in front of her. She then kicked the one holding her in the shin and kicked him in the face before stunning them. Ron used the confusion to swoop in and bash one thug with the blunt end of the axe while tripping the other and kicking him in the face. "Good thing you remembered wordless spells, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione slightly laughed, but was still shocked by what almost happened. "Come on lets go home." Ron said putting an arm around her shoulder and the pair headed home.

Elsewhere, in the port city of Ratchet, Jaina Proudmoore met with her only trusted friend, Warchief Thrall. The massive imposing orc sat down at a table with his entourage of orc grunts keeping watch. "I am glad you can come on such short notice Thrall." Jaina said embracing the massive orc. Thrall lightly hugger her back as to not hurt her with his massive strength. "I was happy to get your summons, I grow weary of the problems of running my kingdom." Thrall said pulling out a chair for Jaina to sit in. She gladly sat down and the pair ate in the pub while discussing their problems. "I know my problems must be silly compared to yours, with those trolls leaving the Horde and going about pillaging supply freights. I'm sure Rokhan is devastated that so many of his brothers left." Jaina said. Thrall nodded, ever since several troll bands left to become bandits, their leader Rokhan was in a very moody state. He has even excluded himself from several meetings. "Rokhan loves the Horde, but he also loves his fellow trolls. I do not doubt his loyalty, but I fear if we have to face Zil'vam and his tribe, he will hesitate. And then that massive magical presence left me uneasy." Thrall said. Jaina immediately looked up. "You felt it to? Then it must be powerful if it could be felt in Orgrimmar." Jaina said. Thrall seemed to acknowledge this and seemed uneasy. "Jaina, do not worry about this, but be vigilante. This does not sit well with me." He said. Jaina nodded and they continued eating in silence.

Lord Voldemort sat in his massive chair in a diner with the two leaders of both the Kul Tiras pirates and a troll clan near the Shimmering Isles. Captain Franklin Moran took occasional looks at this so called Lord Voldemort and his apparent new ally Zil'vam. He had heard nothing but bad things about the troll. He was so bad that the repulsive orcs didn't want them. He saw that this Dark Lord was not at all fazed by the brutal ways the troll ate the raw meat. Moran ate in a quiet, dignified manner, not like the brute savages that his men liked to eat like. The Dark Lord ate in a similar manner to Moran, a dignified manner. He knew that he must be respectable at least in a few ways. "So, my Lord, We have been in meetings with your men for weeks, yet we know nothing of the offer you ask of us." He said. Voldemort looked up and smirked. "Strait to the point huh? I admire that in a man. My offer to the both of you is very simple, power beyond imagination. Whatever you desire would be yours." Voldemort said. Zil'vam stopped eating immediately. "Dis power Mon, would it be de black voodoo dat me tribe practice, or is it more?" The troll asked. Voldemort seemed to enjoy this. "I need allies to aid me in making a better world, ones where trolls are higher than the loathsome orcs and obedience is rewarded accordingly." He said, piercing the very soul of the troll with his powerful red eyes. He turned to the captain and did the same. "I know your pain on losing your friend. Betrayed by his own blood and yet she is still revered for her heroism. Yet I know the vengeance in your heart Captain." Voldemort said. Moran suddenly felt weak, he felt compelled to agree with the Dark Lord. "Swear allegiance to me, and I will give you your desires." Voldemort said. Zil'vam agreed almost immediately. "Now my new ally, rally your tribe, bring them here and you will receive new orders." Voldemort said. "I will obey, and dey will to." He said running out. Then Voldemort turned to Moran. "You don't trust the troll, do you?" Voldemort asked. Moran knew then that Voldemort was more observant than ever. "Rally your troops to me, and when this is all over, I shall give men total dominion with the lesser races as slaves. You would agree to that I know." He said. Moran nodded and kneeled before him. "I swear, eternal loyalty to you master, and will follow you forever." Moran said. Voldemort smiled and laughed. In his head he could feel Harry Potter, viewing everything. "Go forth my Captain, Rally the Kul Tiras marines. You will be the harbinger of my wrath." Voldemort said. Moran got up and ran out of the cave, riding his horse to his base camp. Voldemort could feel Harry in his head and decided to converse. "You see now Harry, Your pathetic attempt to defeat me has failed. I now have a new army, and Theramore is my first target." He laughed and kicked Harry out. Voldemort laughed into the massive cavern.

Harry woke with a cold sweat, unable to control his shivering. "What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked rushing to him. "Voldemort, he has an army now. Those trolls and the pirates that Alex told us about. He let me in his mind to tell me Theramore is going to be attacked soon as he can." He said. Ginny enveloped him in a hug and they stayed like that for twenty minutes. Harry still felt love for Ginny, even though the treat of Voldemort was higher. He wanted badly to kiss her, but Ron was sleeping nearby and Hermione was nearby. He kept lying close to her and eventually the pair fell asleep. William sat in the doorway and laughed a little while Alex slapped him upside the head for gossiping. Hermione smirked but felt uneasy about Harry's dream. She felt that now this adventure would be very trying on them.

Authors Note: If you like it review it. If you hate it flame it. If you don't understand it, put your question in review and I will personally respond to it.


	5. Spies in our Midsts

Harry Potter and the World of Warcraft

Chapter 5: Spies in our midst.

MacNair and Lt. Patterson sat on a cliff overlooking Theramore Island, both men on assignment to spy on the city. Patterson didn't know what to think of his new companion, a mysterious and quiet man in service to the captain's new Dark Lord. He seemed like he enjoyed what carnage they would inflict on the unsuspecting city state. He carried a massive battle axe and also a wand that he held close. "We need a good cover MacNair. We can't go in dressed as we are especially since our forces are shunned by that orc lover." Patterson said bitter about going to the city of his enemy. MacNair ignored him, mostly because he was more concerned with doing the Dark Lord's bidding. He knew how they would do it as well. The nobles of Theramore were a perfect cover. MacNair just needed Polyjuice Potion. Sadly in this world they might not have time, but somehow the Dark Lord summoned a lot of the potion. Lately the Dark Lord was showing increasing power, even ignoring his wand. Patterson didn't seem to know what their plan was but MacNair would probably have it involve killing someone. They moved silently and into the city after MacNair spotted his prey.

Harry began patrol that day with a vigilance that would rival eagles. After being in Voldemort's head, he knew he needed to be vigilante. Alex told him not to tell anybody about this, since the nobles would no doubt stop him from meeting military leaders as well. Harry though didn't feel will with Voldemort free to do what he wishes. He also didn't like the level of power Voldemort was suddenly showing, like it was as if a block on his powers was removed. Harry kept watch still to make sure he didn't try anything funny. But Harry still had to deal with the fact that Voldemort is better at trickery than anything else. He watched as several massive ships made berth in the docks below and the massive green orcs unloaded and loaded cargo. He was fascinated by the precision they moved, everything with a purpose. "I guess orcs don't exist where you come from." Alex said surprising Harry. He jumped when the older man surprised him. "Well, yes I don't think I ever saw an orc before." Harry said still fascinated by them. "Well, we need to get back to work. Don't want you slacking on the job." Alex said leaving for his post. Harry followed suit and went back on patrol.

Voldemort sat in his new private chambers, waiting for word from MacNair if his plan to hide amongst the puny citizens of Theramore Island worked. He gave both Patterson and MacNair a charmed device that would allow the pair to speak to one another. Voldemort just needed some valuable intelligence and then he would launch his attack within days. Voldemort smiled as he looked at his new army, trolls and men working hard to prepare for the invasion of Theramore Island. He looked and saw a blacksmith crafting special armor and a sword for Voldemort to use in battle. He laughed a little until he was drawn away by a magical window suddenly opening. MacNair and Patterson stood in a very comfortable house with the Polyjuice potion he had somehow summoned in their hands. Voldemort was a little freaked out by that ability, but he didn't complain. "My Lord, we have secured a house and have its residents bound. We have the samples as well. We shall begin our work immediately." MacNair said. Voldemort's eyes widened with joy. "Good work MacNair, see to it that your hosts don't die, and make sure you take it on the hour." Voldemort said cutting the connection. Voldemort laughed and continued over seeing his minions work.

Hermione and Ginny sat in relative silence as they ate lunch. Ginny was assigned to the palace guard while Hermione was working with William on a project that required her immediate attention. "So how did Voldemort learn to do things like what we saw in the Marsh?" Ginny asked suddenly. Hermione thought a moment about it. "Well, from my research, only warlocks were that powerful, but to my knowledge, Voldemort never showed that much power. Maybe he could do some advanced magic, but never had I seen him use power beyond us." Hermione said between bites. Ginny laughed a little. "You need to quit getting habits from Ron, that just too bizarre for words." Ginny said. Hermione smiled a little and continued eating.

Ron sat at home in silence. He was given time off to meditate on what he learned from the Holy Light but he couldn't shake a bad omen he felt. Like somehow their was going to be big trouble soon. He picked up his axe and decided to go to that pub he would catch Alex leave on occasion. The walk was short but on the way he accidentally bumped into a noble. "Watch where your going you fool." He growled as he went on. Ron barely made an apology when he felt a bad omen from that noble, like he met him before. He entered the pub and he ordered ale and some peanuts. After drinking mildly and eating the peanuts, he decided that home was a better place to be. He paid the bartender and went to the house, only to find it ransacked. "What the bloody hell happened?" Ron said looking around the place. His answer came when the men who tried to hurt Hermione showed up. "Well, if it isn't the paladin recruit. I was hoping that little mage would be here but a little payback sounds better." The leader said. Ron drew his axe and prepared to engage them, but the drinks he had made him lose focus. He swung at one who easily dodged and kicked the massive weapon out of his hand. The group then wailed on him, kicking and punching Ron as he tried to fight them off. One picked up Ron's axe and walked towards him. "Lets see how good he is one legged." The man said. He raised the axe and tried to bring it down but a massive shock sent the blade flying to a wall. William and Hermione stood at the door, their eyes burning with energy. "I would suggest leaving, but then I get no fun." William said sending a thunder bolt at the leader. Ron regained himself and tripped the closest thug. He then punched him repeatedly till he was knocked out. Hermione had two in the air thanks to a levitation charm and slammed them against a wall. The fight was over once Harry, Ginny and Alex arrived. "Well, if it isn't the world's dumbest bandits. I wondered when the dungeons let you out." Alex said picking up the leader. "Please sir, don't kill me, we are but poor tradesmen." He begged. Alex didn't buy it at all. "You and your kind work for Richards, nothing poor about you. Now leave before I decide to kill you." Alex growled. The bandits quickly got up and dragged their unconscious men out in a hurry. Alex shook his head as they ran away.

MacNair took another hair from the bound man known as Richards and put it in his potion. "Please, let my family go, they have done no harm to you." The pitiful man begged. MacNair ignored him and drank another gulp, transforming him into the man before him. "I keep them alive only so I don't bring a stench and disposing of bodies takes to long." MacNair said. Patterson had just drank his potion with the oldest son's hair and met with MacNair. "I just heard from the Dark Lord, he wants us to try and get nobles on our side. Send gold to the Dark Lord and such." Patterson said. MacNair nodded and went into shock when the door suddenly opened. "My lord, we have returned." A man yelled. MacNair drew his wand and went to see the intruders. Still disguised as Richards, he went downstairs and found several beaten thugs. "My lord, I apologize for being late, but we were attacked by hooligans." The leader of the group said. MacNair rolled his eyes at the incompetent man. He almost killed him but then the group heard the muffled screams. "What is going on my lord?" He asked suspiciously. "None that concerns you now get out of my sight." MacNair growled. The thugs left slowly knowing something was wrong. "I say we try and see what that was." The leader said. They were all in agreement.

Voldemort stood in front of a mirror that the trolls looted from a family living in the outskirts of Durator. He admired the new armor he wore and the sword he had at his side. The armor was black and his chain mail was dark. The cape they provided was red and made Voldemort feel like a king. He smiled as he admired himself. He was interrupted by his musings as MacNair contacted him. "My Lord, everything is ready. Several of the nobles have the palace guards under their control. And several caravans are on their way to the trolls. They have enough gold to build a grand palace." MacNair said. Voldemort's interest was perked by the news. "Good work MacNair, in a few days Theramore Island will be under our control. Captain Moran tells me several of his ships are on the way and we will soon head out to the island, and take it for our own." Voldemort said. MacNair grinned massively at the thought of slaughter. The connection was cut and Voldemort laughed again into the darkness.

Harry and the others sorted through the debris from the attack while Hermione healed Ron's wounds. "Bloody hell Ron, you need to be more careful, and you need to lay off the drink." Hermione said. Ron chuckled a little while William rolled his eyes. Alex came back from downstairs with some bed sheets and handed them to Hermione. "Something wasn't right at the council of nobles today, the bastards for once didn't include Lady Jaina." Alex said sitting down. Harry looked in confusion. "Well, if Voldemort is planning to invade he would make sure he has several bases covered, and the nobles have the palace guard in his pocket." Ginny said. Harry nodded in agreement. "Well, we need to prepare for the worst, because Voldemort might attack soon. He already has his army, now all he needs is to get here." Harry said. The sense of foreboding got larger as they sat in their ruined home.

AN: Hate it flame it, love it praise it. Questions I will answer if you have any.


	6. The Battle Begins

Harry Potter and the World of Warcraft

Chapter 6: The attack begins

Ginny did not like today. She came into her post early and saw several of her fellow guards whispering with one another, like they knew something was going down. Ginny almost wanted to play sick and go home. Sadly her own natural curiosity wanted her to learn more. She moved silently around, watching the other guards seemingly neglect certain parts of their duties. Ginny decided to make it seem like she knew nothing and went back to her post hoping the bad feeling she had would go away.

Jaina was also feeling worried about her guard. Ever since Richards held that secret meeting with the other nobles she had been wary of them. Jaina also heard rumors that the cannons that surrounded the city were not in working order, which made Jaina wonder if sabotage was involved. She did in secret instruct several dwarf mechanics to fix the massive cannons but if something bad was going to happen today, she doubted they would finish in time. She decided to contact Thrall and hope for assistance. She found the stone she used to commune with her friend and called out to him. Thrall's image appeared from the stone and the surprised orc looked like he was contacted during a meeting. "Thrall, I know you're busy, but I fear something bad will happen today, recently the cannons were disabled and several of our ships have been sent away. I fear a coup is going to take place." She said in fear. Thrall of course was concerned. "I shall marshal my troops and hear to Theramore. Hopefully we will make it tonight but I make no promises. Be wary though, I sense something evil." Thrall said. Jaina nodded and ended the communication. She then went to her closet and donned her war gear.

Thrall's council looked immediately at their Warchief for instruction. Rokhan and Nazgrel both seemed eager for a battle. "Rokhan, I want you to marshal my warriors. Rokhan, you go and get the fleet ready to sail for Theramore, we need to get their as fast as we can before a siege takes place. I will not allow our only human allies to be destroyed." Thrall said. His council of warriors all ran out of the meeting room and Nazgrel sounded a battle horn. Thrall looked out and saw his warriors of trolls and orcs grabbing weapons and armor. The young Warchief smiled as he saw them move out for a battle. Thrall lifted his massive hammer and let out a powerful roar to signify the beginning of a glorious battle.

Harry and Alex watched several dwarf mechanics suddenly run into the barracks and begin to repair the long nine cannon that had earlier been deemed a hazard. "I wonder why the cannons have been deemed a hazard. I see those things being worked on every day." Harry asked. Alex just shook his head, uneasy of the latest turn of events. Many of the troops charged with defending the city were sent on ships to head for Ratchet or just to go underway to Stormwind City to bolster troops their. "This is not right, I don't like this one bit." Alex said. Harry nodded in agreement and they both went to their stations.

Ron was escorting Hermione and William through Dustwallow marsh on some bizarre assignment. They were to search out for bandits that seemed to use magical power so they enlisted a second level mage along with a recruit mage and paladin. All three of them seemed a little annoyed by this all. "I still can't shake the feeling that something evil is going down." William said. Ron agreed as he held his axe in a ready stance. Hermione was holding a magical device used to detect magical signatures and was busy looking for their supposed quarry. "I still can't find any other signature but our own." Hermione said. Ron knew this was all a wild goose chase. "We need to get back to Theramore, I think this is all a bad omen." Ron said. William agreed and before they could head out a massive fire ball hit an area near them. "What the hell was that?" Hermione yelled drawing her staff. William already knew the answer when several trolls wearing a bizarre mark on their chests appeared. They were led by what appeared to be a warlock troll. "Dis be de humans we supposed to kill." The warlock said. Several of the trolls drew spears and daggers. Ron grabbed his axe and prepared for the assault. William looked to the warlock and fired a thunder bolt at him. The warlock and several other trolls dodged the attack and they threw the daggers at them. Hermione made a shield and blocked the attack. Ron whacked a troll with his axe, making a massive gash in the beast. William fired another thunder bolt and this time fried several of the trolls. Hermione sent a fire ball toward the warlock and made a direct hit, but since it was so low level it barely burned him. "Hermione, you shield us from their projectiles, I'll keep them back with my magic." William said. They knew now that Voldemort had finally begun his attack.

Ginny sat was in the squad room waiting for her new assignment when Captain Jameson came in the room with several guards. "Private Weasley, I understand you recently came into our ranks." The captain said. Ginny nodded while eyeing the larger men surrounding her. "My dear, even though you recently joined our group I believe you can be an asset to us since another warrior would help immensely." He said. Ginny feigned ignorance, knowing that this was the day Voldemort would make his move. "Lady Jaina sadly doesn't grasp the mission of the human race and allies herself with those foul orcs. My noble masters wish to change all this, but sadly force is necessary. The grand marshal around here won't allow us to take the capital so we allied ourselves with our brethren." He said. Ginny already knew he meant the Kul Tiras pirates. She could already tell the one behind her was one of them. "I give you only one chance to save yourself Private, either join us or be disposed of." He said bluntly. Ginny held true to herself. "I am not going to sell out my friends to you and your inbred masters." She growled pulling out her sword. She slashed the one behind her and began attacking the nearest guard. Sadly a bolt of red light hit her and knocked her to the ground. Lord Voldemort stepped out of the shadows and grinned savagely. "Bind her here, I want her alive for now. I want her to die as my enemy watches." Voldemort laughed. The guards picked her up and tied her to a chair and wrapped a piece of cloth around her mouth. The group left and Voldemort turned to the captain. "There is a boy in the city guard named Harry Potter, I want you to bring him to me alive. I have unfinished business with that boy." He said. The captain of the guard nodded and left to alert his men. Voldemort laughed and pulled out his magical communicator. "Captain Moran, begin the assault." He said into the device. Voldemort's Death Eaters laughed with their master in the thought of carnage.

The battle began very unexpectedly with a blast, with the entire guard force suddenly caught unaware of their surroundings. Alex and Harry looked out to the sea and saw no ships, but their was a thick fog out their. "Now this isn't right, no way in hell a cannon did that." Alex said picking up a foreign device. "It's a troll bomb." He yelled to his comrades. Harry drew his sword and saw several trolls climbing the walls. "Brace yourself for battle stations!" The voice of the grand marshal boomed. Alex looked up and saw him fully decked out in bronze-like armor that Alex immediately recognized as his famous Justicar armor. He held a mighty hammer and sent a massive bolt of holy light into the air. The men felt inspired and drew their swords while several Dwarven fighters showed up with massive cleaving axes. The trolls came to the top of the wall and met with heavy resistance. The trolls were cut down as soon as they came up. "Slay the beasts!" One of the generals yelled firing his rifle at an oncoming troll wielding a hand axe. The Grand Marshal rode down and began fighting alongside Harry and Alex. "I got prior warning from Aldebert Richards, he told me his family was being held hostage and his errand boys saved them." He said smashing a troll. Harry accepted that since those bandits did work for the noble. "Well, I doubt this is the main attack force sir." Alex said cutting a troll's head off. The Grand Marshal nodded in agreement. "The other nobles are staging a coup at the palace, I need a few men to head to the palace and get Lady Jaina out of their." He ordered. Harry already thought of Ginny since she was palace guard. "I'll go, I have a friend that might be trapped their." Harry said. The Grand Marshal nodded and he sent Alex and Harry to go towards the palace while his men fought the troll invasion.

Ron and the others managed to escape the battle in the marshes rather quickly when a sudden fog rolled in. They got in a small ship and sailed towards the island rather quickly. "I wish this damned thing could go faster, we need to help out as soon as we can." Ron said. They all agreed but were blindsided by a massive ship that William recognized as one from Kul' Tiras. "Their going to fire upon the city, we need to hurry." William whispered sending a subtle wind spell that propelled the smaller ship forward. They landed on the other end of the island, away from the battle and quickly entered the gates just as several landing ships began arriving. "Ron, you go find the grand marshal and warn him of the pirates, Hermione and I will head to the palace and see about getting your sister and Lady Jaina out." William said. Ron nodded and ran through the town of commoners who were frightened by the battle on the other end of the island.

Voldemort laughed as he used his far sight to see Harry approach the Palace. "Ready the troops, and bring the girl to me." He said to one of his guard. He nodded and went to the room where Ginny was being held. Just as he reached the door, a small but effective shock rippled through him and made him fall down. Jaina stepped out of the shadows and into the room to find a young guard already out of her bonds and taking off her gag. "My lady, I am glad you're all right, we need to get you out of here." She said noticing Jaina. Jaina shook her head. "I'm sorry but we must go and stop their leader, I know you're a low level guard, but it's better than nothing." Jaina said. Ginny nodded and the pair escaped towards the dark energy Jaina felt. Ginny would have to explain all this after its over.

Voldemort laughed as his enemies began drawing near with intent on killing him, little did they know Voldemort had a surprise for them as he opened a book of demons. "Hmm, I wonder just how powerful several Infernals would be?" He mused laughing. The battle was just beginning.

AN: I hope ya'll like this. It's not over yet though, not by a long shot. Read and review it and if ya'll got problems, tell me.


	7. The Power of Lord Voldemort

Harry Potter and the World of Warcraft

Ch.7: The power of Lord Voldemort

Hermione and William arrived rather quickly and began their search. "We stay together, we can watch each others backs." William said brandishing his staff. Hermione nodded as she pulled out her smaller staff and kept her wand at the ready as well. They moved slowly around the darkened fortress, jumpy at the slightest sound. Hermione never expected to be sneaking around during a battle. Her thoughts came dismayed when she and William bumped into unexpected people.

At the battle, Ron had just arrived to see that the Kul Tiras marines had made it to shore and were beating the defenders. Ron saw several paladins bravely fight on but it was useless to the well trained warriors. Ron grabbed his axe and swung it at the nearest troll, hacking the creature in half. He then kicked a marine in the face and sent another one over the wall. He saw the Grand Marshal fighting several enemies at once, swinging his hammer gleefully. "C'mon you mangy bastards, see how well you fight a real man." He said smashing the skull of a marine, his blood soaking his armor. Ron ran to the Grand Marshal and helped him fend off enemies. The Grand Marshal looked at Ron and laughed heartedly smashing more enemies. "My boy, you got a future in warfare." He said kicking a troll in the head. Ron laughed and kicked a ladder used by the marines and knocked them down. "I just hope the Horde arrives soon, I don't like the looks of those ships." The Marshal said. As soon as he said that, the massive ships let out a battery of cannon fire at several points on the wall, knocking several regiments of both forces. Ron grabbed the Marshal and jumped back as a canon ball hit the wall he was on. "Thank you my boy, now to deal with these bastards." He said calling upon a holy bolt of energy and sending it at a marine. "Sir, we need to pull back into the city, we can fight them more effectively in the streets." Ron said, hoping he would go for it. The marshal thought about it and sounded for everyone to pull back. "I got a trick that the Marines aren't expecting." Ron said silently.

Jaina and her new protector, Ginny, walked silently through the halls. Ginny kept her sword at the ready while Jaina used a spell to spot oncoming threats. "So, private, you seem to have an odd knowledge of the men in black." Jaina said. Ginny nodded not wanting to explain the long tale. "It's a very long story milady but my friends and I have an odd history with their leader." She said. Jaina nodded and kept on the lookout.

Harry and Alex got up immediately after running into Hermione and William. Neither one was very alert and ended up running into each other. "Harry, oh my god I was worried." She said hugging her friend. William and Alex just grunted, knowing both of them were safe anyway. "Where did Ron go?" Harry asked. "He went to the wall to help out and to warn the Grand Marshal of battleships." Hermione said. Alex laughed heartily. "The Grand Marshal probably knows about that since the guy never misses a beat." Alex said. William heard a sound behind him and drew his staff. "Who goes their?" He commanded.

Jaina and Ginny were caught off guard by the flash of light made by the staff but were even more surprised to see several guards and two mages. "My lady, I apologize for my ignorance." William said kneeling. Alex did the same but the others were shocked. "Rise both of you, we don't have time for the formalities." Jaina said practically dragging William up. Alex got up and held his sword at the ready. "Well I might as well learn your names." She said. She knew it wasn't time for introduction, but some things must be done. "I am Alexander Farim and that is my brother William. These are Harry, Hermione, and Ginny." Alex said pointing to each person. Jaina looked at Ginny and smiled at her. "So I guess everyone knows each other, good. Now lets get to business, we need to stop this dark warlock." Jaina said. Everyone nodded but Harry tensed up at the thought of finishing Voldemort.

The group moved silently through the palace eventually finding the throne room. It was now or never and they busted into the room. They charged in weapons drawn and saw their enemy. "Welcome, Mr. Potter to my castle. I guess I should introduce myself to your friends, I am Lord Voldemort." He said laughing from the throne. Harry stepped forward and held his sword towards Voldemort. "Your not the ruler here, not until were dead and that will take a lot." He said growling. Voldemort stood up with a terrible grin on his face. "Oh my boy, you do make me laugh. You see boy, here I have no worry of you. The prophecy has no jurisdiction here." Voldemort said. Hermione stepped next to Harry. "The prophecy matters little, we will fight you to the end anyway." She said holding her wand to his chest. Voldemort smiled and suddenly every magical sensitive person in the room could feel his power radiating out. "You see my children, I am far more powerful than your blunt instruments and your weak magics, but I don't have time to trifle with this, kill them all." He said disappearing like a shadow. Several Kul Tiras warriors surrounded them as well as several trolls. Jaina smiled a little and readied her staff while the others had a fierce determination in their eyes. They then went on the attack.

Ron and the defenders of Theramore were running through the city, fighting off the invaders by bringing them closer inland. He hoped that his plan worked though since they were so few and they were an army of thousands. Ron sliced a marine with his axe and then worked on a spear wielding troll. Ron didn't notice another troll sneak behind him and before Ron knew what happened, the troll was hit by an arrow. He looked up and saw one of the bandits from the other day smiling down at him and waving. Ron looked back and saw that the inhabitants of Theramore, armed to the teeth with whatever weapons they could scrounge up, had arrived to help defend their homes. Ron laughed and the newly bolstered forced charged at them. Ron held his axe and charged the invaders head first.

Harry engaged two trolls at once and kept them both on the defensive, striking at both with quick succession. He finally cut off one of the trolls hands in one of the strikes and then took his head, then in a quick motion he delivered a powerful blow to the other troll that sent it flying back from the force of the blow. William was in his element, using a magical shield, he sent several bolts of magic from his staff at the villains. He send a massive thunderbolt into the crowd and they went wailing toward Alex and Hermione. Those two were working together rather effectively. Hermione kept Alex protected with a shield while Alex sliced up every foe that came near them. Jaina and her new friend Ginny used odd tactics with Jaina hitting them with her staff and Ginny running them through their backs. She also used her powers of fire to make the foes fall down quickly and in no time the group was destroyed and the defenders of Theramore were still standing.

Voldemort snarled when he saw his forces had been being beaten by those peasants, but it mattered little as he performed the summoning of the Infernals. "So you little brats, you want to see my true power." He said performing the ritual. Slowly but surely he had finally worked it out and in a matter of time, a massive rain of fire would come and his new minions would finish off the weak defenders of Theramore. He smiled when he sensed Harry behind him with his sword drawn. "Ah, Harry my boy, it is so good you still live, just in time to see Theramore fall." Voldemort sneered as he shut the book. "This ends here Voldemort, you are finished." Harry growled. The Dark Lords eyes flashed like a predator and a sickening cackle came out. "Oh no boy, this is not my end, it's yours." He said. Harry looked up and saw a massive rain of what looked like meteors fall from the sky. They struck the land and battered the homes. From a few of the craters several massive monsters rose up. Each one was massive, rock like monsters with green flame supporting them. Harry heard them roar loudly and it deafened him. He was so distracted he did not hear another meteor hit behind him and drop him in the atrium down below. Harry got up slowly and saw a smaller monster rise from his crater, but he was still imposing. The other creatures were about 15 feet tall, this one was 10 feet. Harry looked worried as it growled at him. Voldemort laughed and teleported out while the foul laugh echoed.

Ron was worried, this new set of events was frightening. "Oh boy, Ronald Weasley what have you got yourself into." Ron said so himself. He rushed away from the massive beasts tearing apart the city. Ron heard screaming and saw several children running away from the beasts. He made a mad dash for the children and picked them up. He threw one over his shoulder and grabbed two more under his arms and led them to safety. "Hang on kids, I'll get you to a safe place." Ron said running quickly, avoiding falling debris from the massive creatures destruction of buildings. Ron came to a dead halt when one of them stood in front of him and roared with terrible fury. "Oh boy, this looks bad." Ron said, the children holding on for dear life. The creature was about to attack when a massive blast hit it square in the face, effectively destroying it. Ron looked out and saw the dwarves had repositioned the cannon to face town. Ron laughed, as well as the children. He continued to run until he found more humans finding shelter in what appeared to be a large mansion. A noble man was admitting them and had soldiers helping out. "You sir, with the children, bring them here and they will be well cared for." The man said. Ron walked over and handed the children to the man and Ron left to continue the battle.

Harry looked at his own for in disbelief, he was alone fighting a ten foot monster that was looking menacing. Harry took out his sword and looked around the circular room for something to climb so he could get on top of the creature. Harry ran around as the creature smashed the ground. He saw an opening and headed for its back, but the creature saw him and a fireball hit him. Harry was knocked back and felt like he just went inside an oven. The creature stood over him and was about to finish Harry, when suddenly several massive spells hit the creature sending it in a rage. "Harry, get away now." Hermione yelled sending a frost spell at the monster. Harry didn't need telling twice and he ran for it. He stood next to Alex who handed him a shield. "Trust me kid, you will need this." He said adjusting his own. "What the hell is that thing?" Harry asked perplexed. "It's called Infernal, slaves to the Burning Legion. Warlocks call upon them to bring destruction to cities, just like your friend Voldemort has done." Alex said joining the party. Ginny had a crossbow she had apparently found downstairs and was launching arrows at the massive creature. Sadly it didn't seem to do anything but anger it more. Alex weaved around stabbing its legs and doing very little damage as well. The Infernal got angry and attempted to kick Alex but his speed was greater. Hermione fired several freezing charms at the Infernal, and they seemed to keep him busy. "My Lady, how do you stop these things?" William asked firing a massive ice chunk at the creature. William had very little experience in fighting massive demons. Jaina though had no idea what to do. She was so stressed from everything that she forgot how to kill the Infernal. She was so stressed, she didn't see the fire ball head her way. All she felt was being pushed aside by a massive figure. When Jaina looked up, she saw the Warchief of the Horde standing above her, his massive hammer bloody from fighting. "Sorry I am late, ran out of gas." Thrall said turning to the Infernal and sending a thunderbolt at it. Alex joined along side and Thrall got an idea. "Human, you think if I gave you a boost you could drive your blade into its head?" Thrall asked firing again at it. Alex nodded and found himself being flung by the massive orc at the beast. Alex held his sword high and as he reached the beast and landed on the shoulders, he drove the blade inside. The creature didn't react, all it did was lose its flame and it collapsed with Alex on top. After he got up he laughed a little and passed out.

Ron was stunned when he saw the newcomers arrive. The orcs fought with such brutality that Ron thankful that they were on their side. The creatures were taken down by multiple orcs using zeppelins to land on top and smash their heads. What ever was left of Voldemort's forces retreated to their ships and whatever was left of those escaped battered and barely able to sail again. "I guess it will be a while before Voldemort tries that again." Ron said wiping the troll blood off his face. Several orcs and trolls were tending to wounded and the thieves were moving wounded into mansions. "You, human, you think you can help us?" An orc asked him while lifting a wall from a shattered home. Ron nodded and began assisting the orcs.

Voldemort and his followers watched in the distance as their army scattered away back to the cave formation that they used as a base. The death eaters were frightened by this event since now their master would be very displeased with them. But Voldemort just looked at a book he took from Theramore and seemed pleased. "Tonight wasn't a total waste of time, we now have a new plan my loyal followers, and this time Harry Potter will not stop us." He said laughing.

Harry and the others watched as the Horde began assisting in the rebuilding of Theramore. Thrall looked down pleased with his men not killing every human in sight and deciding to rebuild. Jaina seemed happy that her city was going to be okay. William and Hermione sat down with Alex, who was still knocked out from falling down and were helping him up. "Its almost dawn, I can't believe this all happened in one day." Ginny said from next to Harry. Harry smiled and held her closer but felt a sense of foreboding since Voldemort escaped again. "You lot have explaining to do, that Warlock knew you and I intend to get to the bottom of this." Jaina said. Harry nodded and decided to tell her the whole story. "Well, it's a very long tale." Harry said. Jaina smiled a little. "I got time." She said. So Harry began the tale.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me in review.


	8. The Quest Begins

Harry Potter and the World of Warcraft

Chapter 8: The quest begins

AN: Sorry guys for not updatibng in like a freakish long time. I have been busy and now, i have returned. BTW, this is obviously not DH compatable.

"And that preaty much explains everything" Harry finished to an awestruck group. Jaina sat on her chair and seemed to conntemplate everything in her head. The tale Harry told was both amazing and shocking. Thrall just stood in his spotand thought deeply. "Why would this Voldemort attack here?" Thrall asked suddenly. Harry shook his head. "Probably looking for land to conquer. He thinks now that we are in an alternate world, we no longer register as a threat to him." Harry said. Thrall just shook his head. "The man's weakness is arrogance." Thrall said. Ginny nodded, remembering her own experience with the diary. Alex was sitting next to Jaina and was having a hard time concentrating. Her hair was loose, and everytime Alex saw her like that, he would just stare. Luckilly though he was able to keep his atttention away.

"My lady, That foul book you claimed from Medivh has been stolen." One of Jaina's assistant mages stormed in yelling. Jaina immeidiatly rushed up the stairs, followed by Thrall in hot pursuit. The others followed and saw on a banister, indeed something was missing from their. Jaina was now in shock. "That book was one of three copies in existance. it could easily summon the Burning Legion back to our world." Jaina said worried. Alex bent down on his knees, if this Voldemort somehow found a way tto bring back the Legion, all would be lost.

Far away in the small fortress of Lord Voldemort, a new plan was brewing. Voldemort was surrounded by candles. He began to chant a dark and foul tounge. Suddenly, a voice beconed to him. "Who dares use the black tounge?" It bellowed. Voldemort was in shock. "What is your name, puny mortal?" The creature demanded. "I am Lord Voldemort, and i meerly seek power." He said. The creature laughed. "Power? It has been a great many years since one who sought power beckoned to me. I am Sargeras." It said. Voldemort sat in shock. During his travels, he did indeed learn of a dark lord of immense power. A fallen Titan of the Pantheon. Voldemort kneeled before the creature's voice. "You seek unlimited power then Voldemort? I have but a quest for you then. Travel to the world of Drenor, find the Black Citadel. And unlimited power will be yours." Sargeras commanded. Before it departed, it sent a beam of energy into Voldemort. "Now unleash your full power." It said and the voice was gone. Voldemort sat in silence. When one of the trolls came in to investigate, he was torn asunder by the Black energy of Voldemort. The Dark Lord left his quarters rather quickly. "My loyal warriors, prepare for a departure, we must head for Azeroth." He cackled. Everyone in the area was shocked, as their Dark Lord had grown horns.

Drek'Thar rushed into the fortress, with a red haired paladin next to him. He was worried, after he felt a terrible energy surge. "Warcheif, did you just feel that? I couldn't pinpoint it but it seemed to come from the barren plains." He said. The Warcheif nodded. But the musing on that were inturupted when the girl called Hermione began punching the redhaired paladin. "Ron you insufferable git, don't you ever make me worry about you again!" She yelled. Thrall and Drek'thar were at a loss for words. "Is that normal with humans?" Thrall asked Jaina. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Ok you two lovebirds, we have an issue here." Ginny said smacking her brother upside the head. Jaina slightly laughed as Harry and Ron shook hands. "Ok, you lot seem to know more about this Lord Voldemort than anyone, so i want you to assist in hunting him down." Jaina said. Harry and the group nodded. "What of us my lady?" William asked. Thrall and Jaina looked to the two brothers and saw they both were eager for this. "The pair of you will assist as well. We need all the able bodied members we can get." Jaina said beckoning them to her. The brothers smiled to each other and joined with the group.

Three days later the small group was outfitted for the journey. Thrall told his second in command to take care of things while he was away while Jaina left Theramore Island in the hands of the leader of the military. Jaina wore simple traveling robes and under armor used for quick speed escapes while carrying her traditional staff. Thrall wore the black armor of Orgrim Doomhammer and rode a warg hound that seemed to be aggitated by the newcomers. Ginny wore sleek and slender armour, seeing as the smallest she could get in faster than anyone else. Ron though wore heavy armor, complete with a massive helmet that shrouded his face. Hermione wore similar robes to Jaina but a more simple design, simply because she doesn't want to stand out.Harry and Alex wore similar armour, not to heavy and not to light. William though wore a long black traveling cloak with orcish armor that seemed to fit him well. With the exception of Thrall, the group rode horses. They went with brown as not to bring attention to themselves. They traveled in a semi lose way with them far enough apart to scatter if ambushed but close enough to talk.

"So young Potter, you never explained why Voldemort attacked you as a babe." Thrall asked riding beside him. Harry nodded and silently cursed himself. He kept the part of the prophecy and what Snape told him to himself. "I'll tell you another time Warchief, that one is kinda personal." Harry said riding up to Ron. "Harry, do you wonder if were missed?" Ron asked as soon as Harry rode up. "Well, i think we should be, I mean we did leave as we were going after Voldemort for what was supposed to be the last time." Harry said. Ron just nodded and pulled nextt o Ginny, who did have a similar look of worry on her face. Harry did indeed wonder what happened once they didn't emerge from Azkaban. They were probably declared dead and now the world was both mourning and celebrating.

Jaina though had other matters on her mind, like what this Lord Voldemort was planning on doing with that book.She got that book from Medivh, the sorcerer who brought the Orcs to our world. He apperently was under a madness from Sargeras, a mad demon who commands the Burning Legion. So in an act of redemption he rallied the humans and the horde, aloung with the Night Elves, into a union that eventually led to the defeat of the Legion but also the thought that maybe peace could be attained. To her musings, Alex though was trying to look the part of this mission. She had his record read to her and knew he was a capable soldier and had him promoted to Liutenant. She noticed his brother teasing him and she knew he was trying to impress her. Deeply she knew he was. But they both knew this Voldemort was dangerous and needed to be stopped so whenever they saw something that looked like a mass caravan, they stopped.and Alex would take Ginny with him and scout ahead. Usually the reported they saw just wild beasts.

Voldemort's army was slow to move, but they worked faster knowing this new dark lord was more dangerous than ever. He killed a troll underling for simply dropping a supply crate. It wasn't that he killed him that disturbed them, it was how. He lifted him in the air with magic and began slowly dismembering the creature. Blood and intesines, aloung with major organs were sent everywere. Voldemort's red eyes glowed brightly as he saw the creature die in his power. Voldemort laughed a little then told everyone to resume their duties.

Soon, The entourage found a small band of trolls, they had just raided a supply caravan that was going to take food to two outposts and the small group of trolls were loading them on their carriages. Alex pulled out his sword and peered into the group. Thrall called upon the spirit of the earth and in an act of oddity to the trools, their wagons wheel broke. Like the earth itself broke it. While they were busy looking for a replacement wheel, they noticed one of their number dead, an arrow to his head, the group pulled out swords and axes and began looking around till they found a menacing looking orc standing in front of them,leaning on a massive hammer. The battle was quick and the group held one of the trolls fro interogation and in no time the learned the army wa spreparing to depart. They were hjeading to the coast. "We need to stop them soon." Jaina said already on her horse.

Voldemort had his armies ready and they were soon mustering out to Moran's ships and then to Azeroth. As they began heading out on horses and wagons, Voldemort sensed his enemy heading for the cave. "Macnair, stay behind, kill the boy." Voldemort ordered. Macnair nodded and stayed in the cave. "He won't stop them but i want to delay this confrontation with the boy. I need to be truly invinceable when i face him again." Voldemort said to himself.

AN: Jeez, can't belive it took me this long to update.Sorry if most of this is mindless but I have been working to damn much. I'll make the quality better, but to my loyal readers, i need to give a new chapter. The next one will have more substanance i assure you.


	9. Final note

Ok everyone, i have something to say. For those who have waited for this to update, I am sad to say I no longer have the drive to continue this story. I haven't played WoW since Burning Crusade came out and really this crossover drains me every time I attempt it. I'm working on a different story, but I want it to be as good as I can get it. As in no more grinding chapters that are short, I wish I could have continued this but sadly I cannot. I thank you all for your reviews and for following it, and if anyone asks, it's not up for adoption.


End file.
